Sinnoh's Savior
by brighter8stars
Summary: What if Sinnoh's Savior was already known and what if he runs into some of his old friends along the way of his next desdination.Will love blossom or will his family get in the way and mess everything up. Well you'll just have to read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and I never will. So on with the story

It was a beautiful sunny day in the outskirts of Sunnyshore City. And one trainer specifically was taking advantage of the great day by simply relaxing and letting his pokemon run around aimlessly enjoying themselves. This trainer was 16 years old and on his way into Sunnyshore City to sign up for the Sinnoh league tournament that he has been asked to compete in this year.

"It sure does feel good to finally just sit back and relax instead of trying to avoid being mobbed by reporters and fans a Salamence"

Garrett asked his longtime partner pokemon

"Sala Salamence" replied the dragon pokemon nodding his head in agreement

What Garrett said earlier was also very true. He's not just some trainer trying to make a name for himself no. In fact Garrett's made quite a name for himself already being the trainer who single handedly defeated Team Galactic; Garrett's become known as Sinnoh's savior and is constantly being harassed for autographs and battles.

"I can't wait to see who turns up at this year's Sinnoh league conference maybe we'll see some decent competition right Salamence"

When Garrett didn't receive any reply he looked over to his right and found the dragon pokemon snoozing away.

Garrett sweatdropped "Perhaps it's a little too nice here"

Garrett got up and returned his pokemon and a little boy comes running up to him

"Hey your Garrett right" asked the little boy

"Yes that's me" replied Garrett

"You're so cool can I have an autograph"

"Sure"

Garrett gives the little boy an autograph

"There you go" said Garrett

"Thanks can I also have a battle"

"You wanna battle me?" asked Garrett a little shocked

"Duh. You're like the most popular trainer in Sinnoh of course I wanna battle you" replied the boy

"Ok sure what kind"

"1 on 1"

"Alright then let's go" said Garrett with unknown determination

The two trainers get set up to have their battle

"Ready" asked Garrett

The boy nods "Yup. Go Tyranitar"

"Whoa powerful pokemon I'm impressed"

"Thanks" said the boy

"Froslass battle on" cried Garrett

"Tyranitar use stone edge now"

"Dodge it"

Froslass easily avoids the sharp stones send its way

"Good job now use ice beam" commanded Garrett

The ice beam makes a direct hit on Tyranitar

"Fight back use dark pulse" cried the boy

"Disappear" said Garrett smugly

Froslass disappears instantly avoiding the attack

"What?" the boy said confused

"Now go" shouted Garrett with a fist pump

Froslass slams into Tyranitar from behind knocking it into a tree

"Was that a shadow force attack?" asked the boy with excitement

"Taught by Giratina itself" replied Garrett

"So cool. Tyranitar use iron tail" said the boy determined

Tyranitar chargers toward Froslass with its tail aglow

"Froslass counter with lovely kiss" said Garrett

Froslass sends a pink heart towards Tyranitar putting the pseudo legendary to sleep

"Oh no Tyranitar wake up" cried the boy

"Let's finish this Froslass. Use water pulse" said Garrett

The attack scores a direct hit knocking Tyranitar out

"Aww man Tyranitar return" said the boy

"Good job Froslass return" said Garrett

"Thanks again for the battle Garrett you really are as strong as they say" complimented the boy

"Your welcome and you're not that bad yourself I had fun" said Garrett

"Wow you really mean it"

"I do" replied Garrett with a smile

"Hey are you going to be competing in the league tourney this year"

"Yup"

The boy smiled "Then I'll be sure to root for you"

"Then I'll be sure to win" said Garrett with a wink

"I got to go now but I'll see you around"

And with that said the boy heads off in the opposite direction that Garrett was about to head in. that's when Garrett started thinking to himself

_Speaking of the tournament if I don't get to Sunnyshore soon the boat might leave without me_

Garrett heads off back on the road towards the hustle and bustle of Sunnyshore city

The story now takes a giant leap as the setting changes to the pokemon center in Sunnyshore city where three very well-known trainers were just sitting around lazily watching TV.

"Well this is rather boring" replied Dawn extremely bored

"Well you got something better for us to do" asked Ash

"Yeah I mean the boat to Pokemon Island doesn't leave until tomorrow morning" replied Brock

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Ash are you excited to be competing in the tournament this year" asked Dawn

"Saying I'm excited is an extreme understatement" replied Ash

"It's good to be confident but being over confident is a trainer's worst nightmare" explained Brock very wisely

"While you two lazy bums just sit around doing nothing I'm going to at least head into the city and do some sightseeing. I'm not letting a perfect day like this go to waste"

And with that said Dawn gets up off the chair she was sitting in and makes her way outside and into the city

"I wonder when she'll be back?" asked Ash

"I don't know she looked pretty annoyed when she left maybe in a few hours?"

Just as Brock finished his sentence the TV switched to what looked like an important interview with another trainer around Ash's age

"Hey what's this?" asked Ash

"I'm not sure but it looks important" replied Brock

"Well then I guess we should watch it" said Ash

"We interrupt your current programming for this important news update" said the TV reporter

"News update?" Ash said to himself

"I have found out that Sinnoh's savior himself will be competing in this year's league competition" the reporter said

"Hey Brock who's Sinnoh's savior?" asked Ash

"That's the nickname that they gave the trainer who single handedly stopped Team Galactic" replied Brock

Ash then realized "Oh yeah now I remember Dawn saying something about him. Something like I can't wait to see him again I think"

"Wait a minute Dawn knows him"

"Yeah from the way she talks about him nonstop I kind of figured that she knew him from somewhere"

"Wow that's pretty cool" said Brock

The two friends sit there and watch random clips of Garrett battling on TV.

"You know Ash according to this it says that Garrett is a pretty talented trainer" said Brock

"Well yeah that much even I could figure out. I mean the guy took down one of the biggest crime syndicates in the world. Of course he's got some skills" said Ash matter of factly

They watch some more of Garrett's battle highlights

"Wouldn't you like to meet him though" asked Ash

"Yeah and the way things are looking we just might get to see him tomorrow at the tournament I bet Dawn would be surprised" said Brock

"I completely forgot about Dawn" exclaimed Ash

"Come on I think it's time that we go and look for her"

Ash nods his head and the two dash out of the pokemon center in search of their traveling companion

The story jumps again but this time to the entrance of the city and we see our hero as he makes his way into the streets of Sunnyshore

"Ahh it's been awhile since I've been to Sunnyshore not since I challenged Volkner anyway" he looks around and then sighs

"Apparently not much has changed here either"

Garrett makes his way toward the pokemon center only to be stopped as somebody shouts to him

"Well well well. What do we have here" says the mystery voice

Garrett turns around and looks up to the top of the pokemon center where he finds none other than Dale Williams standing on the roof of the place with his arms crossed

"Dale" Garrett replies simply

Dale jumps off the roof and makes his way over to Garrett while pulling back a fist

"It's been a long time hasn't it Hughes"

Garrett smirks and pulls back his own fist

"Much much too long" he says waiting for Dale to approach him

The to do a friendly fist butt

"Hey Garrett how have you been" Dale smiles

"Oh you know me still fighting the good fight"

"Yeah I've been seeing your face everywhere something about taking down a crime syndicate all by yourself"

"Something like that" replies Garrett

The two friends laugh

"What have you been up to I haven't seen you since back in Veilstone City when you helped me out with Team Galactic?" asked Garrett

"I've been around the block a time or two" said Dale with his arms crossed

Garrett smirks "You mean you've been chasing May around trying to get a date"

"For your information I already got a date with her she's actually my girlfriend now"

"You have a girlfriend but you're not spending time with her yeah that's smart"

"Actually she knows I'm here she'll be here in a couple of hours to watch me compete in the league tournament this year"

"Oh great your competing too" Garrett sighed

"Yeah and I intend to win this year too" said Dale

"But first you'll have to get past me and I don't plan on losing to you if anybody"

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow when the league starts wont we"

Garrett smiled "yes we will"

"So how have you and Dawn been" Dale says with a smirk

"Actually I haven't seen her since we all left Twinleaf Town to start our journeys" replied Garrett

"I bet she'd be happy to see you again"

Garrett sweatdrops "Yeah if you say so buddy"

"Well I got to go" says Dale

"Go where you just got here" questions Garrett

"I have to go and meet up with May before she gets lost in this city" said Dale

"Ok well good luck" says Garrett

Dale nods and takes off into the city leaving Garrett to cough from all the dust that got kicked up

"(cough cough) Man that boy really needs to learn how to slow down before he ends up running somebody over"

Garrett just sighs and heads into the pokemon center to register for the tournament. After doing so he decides to go over to a nearby field and just relax for awhile

Garrett releases all of his pokemon

"Alright you guys the biggest tournament in the world starts tomorrow and I want you guys to do the best you can and together maybe we can even this thing"

The pokemon all give him agreeing looks

"Ok now that that's outta the way I want you guys to go and play for a while but don't wonder off" said Garrett

His pokemon all cheer and run off to play in the field while Garrett lies down to take a quick nap

Meanwhile back with Dawn

_I can't believe the Sinnoh league tournament starts tomorrow. Powerful trainers from all around the region will show up for the chance to be number one. Oh I'm so excited I can't even think straight. Speaking of powerful trainers I heard that one trainer in particular has saved Sinnoh region._ Dawn frowns. _Garrett god I miss you. I know maybe I'll see you again at the tournament tomorrow_ Dawn comes back into reality when she realizes that she has walked into a field. She sighs and sits down

"Man it's such a nice day today but I'm so bored" said Dawn

Lying nearby Salamence's ears perk up upon hearing the Bluenette's voice. Salamence gets up and walks slowly toward her as an attempt to not scare her

"Huh?" Dawn says noticing Salamence "Are you perhaps lost"

Salamence shakes his head no and then nudges his cheek into Dawn's

"Awe you're just so cute but wait you look really familiar do I know you from somewhere" asked Dawn

Salamence gets up and motions for Dawn to follow him

"Umm OK" says Dawn following Salamence

Dawn follows Salamence a little bit deeper into the field until she finds Garrett just lying on the ground fast asleep

"What a minutes Garrett?" Dawn wonders out loud

She walks closer to the sleeping boy

"Oh my god it is Garrett that must mean that you're his pokemon" Dawn realized

Salamence nods his head yes

"OH! Salamence I haven't seen you in forever look at how big you've gotten" Dawn said while petting Salamence's head

Salamence growls affectionately

"And you're just as cute as I remember to"

Salamence nods and gestures towards the sleeping boy

"You want me to wake him up don't you?"

Salamence again nods

"OK I can do that" said Dawn

Dawn walks over to Garrett and starts to poke him

"Garrett (poke) Garrett wake up (poke poke)"

Garrett finally stirs and then wakes "huh" he yawns, sits up and looks right at Dawn "Oh hey Dawn"

Dawn giggles and Garrett's eyes widen "DAWN!"

Dawn runs over to him and completely glomps him

"GARRETT! I've missed you so much how have you been"

"Dawn…can't….breathe" he manages to choke out

Dawn blushes and lets him go "Sorry about that"

"It's ok so what brings you by Sunnyshore" asked Garrett upon returning his pokemon

"Oh I'm here with my two traveling partners one of them will be in the tournament tomorrow" said Dawn

"Cool I can't wait to battle them then"

"Wait are you in the tournament too"

"You bet I am" replied Garrett

"Awesome wait is Dale going to be there to"

"Yup and he's here somewhere probably on a date with May" Garrett sighed

Dawn giggled "Well then let's go"

"Go where?" Garrett asked confused

"To find Dale I wanna say hi to him"

"Alright then let's go"

The two run off in search of their other best friend

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Wow it's been like 3 hours and we still haven't found Dale anywhere" complained Dawn tired

"Yeah he should be around here somewhere" said Garrett

"It's getting pretty late" said Dawn

"Oh yeah it is isn't it" replied Garrett

"Yeah I'm going to head to bed now besides I need to go find Ash and Brock and let them know I'm not dead" said Dawn

"Are they your two traveling partners"

"Yeah"

"I'd like to meet them tomorrow if you don't mind"

"No I think that would be a great idea"

"Awesome well then I guess we should head to the pokemon center for the night" suggested Garrett

Dawn nods and the two head for the pokemon center. As soon as they get there Ash and Brock run up to Dawn bombing her with questions

"DAWN!" shouts Ash

"Where have you been" said Brock

"Wha" said Dawn a bit startled

"Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone. Who are you guys" said Garrett

"Oh I'm sorry we forgot to introduce our selves my name is Brock"

"And I'm Ash were Dawn's traveling companions"

Garrett smiles "Well my name is Garrett I'm one of Dawn's friends from Twinleaf Town"

Brock and Garrett shake hands

Then Ash realizes something

"Hey you said your name was Garrett right"

"Yeah" Garrett said

Dawn sweatdrops "Oh my here we go"

"What are you ta" Garrett tries to ask

"OH MY GOD" screams Ash

Garrett falls back due to being startled

"Yeah I'm going to bed now good night guys" said Dawn and she walks away

"Ash just cool it" said Brock with a sweatdrop

"No way you're the famous Garrett Hughes you defeated Team Galactic all by yourself you just got to have a battle with me"

"I don't think so"

"But why" said Ash

"Because I'm really tired and don't really feel like it right now?" Garrett asks rather then saying

"Oh well I guess I can respect that" said Ash

"Hey Garrett we heard from the news earlier that you were going to be in the tournament this year" said Brock

"Yup that's right I'll be there" replied Garrett

"Awesome I'll be there two" Proclaimed Ash

"Hey then I guess we'll get to have our battle after all" said Garrett with a smile

"I'll be looking forward to it" said Ash

"Yeah me too" said Garrett

Garrett and Ash shake hands

Then Dale runs up to the group all flustered about something

"Garrett! Garrett thank god I found you" hollered Dale

"Whoa just take it easy man what happened" reasoned Garrett

"I'm sorry who are you?" asked Brock

"Oh this is Dale he's another one of my childhood friends" said Garrett

"Oh really nice to meet you" said Brock

"Yeah my names Ash"

"The names Dale and I plan on winning the Sinnoh league tournament this year" stated Dale

"Nope I'm going to win the tournament" replied Ash

Ash and Dale get into a huge argument about who's going to win the tournament

Garrett and Brock sweatdrop

"Can you believe those two" asked Brock

"Yeah story of my life" replied Garrett

Then when Garrett and Brock looked up both Ash and Dale where gone

"Hey weren't they both here just a minute ago" wondered Garrett

"They must have left and if I know Ash he went straight to the cafeteria" said Brock

Garrett sighed "And if I know Dale he probably followed Ash"

"I'm going to go make sure those two don't go and eat the place dry. You coming with me" asked Brock

"Nah I think I'm going to go and check on Dawn she seemed unusually tired all of a sudden"

"You really care for her don't you Garrett"

"Oh yeah more than you could ever know" said Garrett

"Well I think she may have feelings for you to"

"You think"

"Yeah ever since it was announced that you saved the world she hasn't stopped talking about you well according to Ash anyways" said Brock

"That's actually pretty cool"

"You better get going you can't keep your princess waiting" said Brock with a smirk

Garrett blushed "Yeah right"

Garrett headed towards Dawns room while Brock went to the cafeteria

Garrett knocked on Dawn's door "Hey are you awake can I come in?"

"Yeah I'm awake is that you Garrett?" said Dawn

"Yeah it's me" said Garrett

"Sure you can come on in"

Garrett walks into Dawn's room and sees her sitting on her bed curled up into a ball

"Hey are you ok?" asked Garrett

"Not really no" replied Dawn

"Well what's wrong" asked Garrett sitting on her bed

"I'm just kind of sad that after this tournament ends everyone will be going their own way and then I'll be all alone." Said Dawn with a few tears

"Hey Dawn come here" Garrett said softly

Dawn scooted closer to Garrett and he hugged her

"I'm traveling to the Hoenn region after the Sinnoh tournament and I believe Dale is going with me" Garrett said trying to comfort her

Dawn sat up and looked at him "Can I come with you then" she asked shyly

"I was just going to ask you that" Garrett smiled

"Yes! Thank you Garrett" Dawn hugged him tightly again

Garrett chuckled "You're welcome Dawn"

Dawn's eyes widen "Wait did you say Dale"

Garrett stood up "Yeah I found him like five minutes ago"

Dawn tilted her head "Where is he now"

"Probably still downstairs trying to out eat Ash" Garrett sweatdroping

Dawn giggled "Something's never change do they"

"Afraid not" replied Garrett

"Thanks for helping me feel better Garrett"

"No Problem I'm just glad that I could help I never did like seeing you sad"

"And I never liked seeing Dale hungry either" replied Dawn laughing

Garrett shuddered "Don't remind me. That day was a nightmare" he said as he walked towards the door

"I'm heading to bed now Garrett. See you in the morning?"

Garrett gives her a thumbs up "You got it cupcake"

Dawn blushes as Garrett headed for his own room

_Man today was exhausting although I definitely can't wait for tomorrow look out Ash and Dale theirs a new champion in town and his name is Sinnoh's savior._

Garrett was interrupted from his thoughts when Dale trudged into the room looking like he was going to throw up

Garrett couldn't help but laugh at his friend and said "The bathrooms that way"

"It's not funny man" Dale snapped

"Actually it kind of is, I told you before about having eating contests"

"Yeah yeah yeah" replied Dale

"So what was up with earlier you sounded rather urgent"

"Oh yeah read this" Dale said tossing what appears to be a letter at Garrett

"What is it?" asked Garrett

"Hold that thought" Dale said as he ran into the bathroom to throw up

Garrett merely laughed and decided to read the letter himself

**Dear Mr. Williams and Mr. Hughes,**

**We have noticed that you two are quite talented trainers and we would like to let you know that you have been invited to join our team of umm how you say pokemon catchers, no that's not right I mean pokemon trainers, yes that's it pokemon trainers. However if you refuse to join us, well then let's just say we know where you are and have several ways of forcing you to do so. Have a nice evening gentleman and remember the clock is ticking away. Mahhawaaa.**

**P.S please ignore the evil laugh at the end **

"Well this can't be good" Garrett said to no one in particular

Dale slowly crawls out of the bathroom

Garrett raises an eyebrow "Are you ok you act like your dying over there"

Dale gets up "I just might be thank you"

Dale then pulls out a can of air freshener and sprays the entire room

"(Cough Cough) Man what are you doing (cough) you know how bad that stuff is for the environment"

"What I released in there is worse of the environment" Dale said pointing at the bathroom

"So who gave you this letter again" asked Garrett

"I don't know some guy from this group"

"Some Group?" replied Garrett with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah they call themselves the pokestorm marauders"

Garrett bursts out laughing "Don't ya think they could at least try to come up with a more intimidating name"

"Who knows all I know is these guys seem like trouble" said Dale

Then the two boys here a loud crash

"Did you hear that" said Garrett getting up

Dale gulps "I'd rather not say"

"That sounded like it came from Dawn's room" said Garrett worried

"Then we better get down there"

"Way ahead of you"

The two rush down to Dawn's room and find the place destroyed and Dawn nowhere to be found

"I think were too late" inquired Dale

Garrett facepalmed "NO! You think so"

Dale notices something on the bed "Hey look it's a note"

"Quickly read it out loud" said Garrett

"OK ok gees" Dale clears his throat

**Ah-ha I told we would find a way to get you to join us. Great job you idiots now they know it was us. Whatever if you want to see the girl alive again then come to our base in the old abandoned ware house in Sunnyshore city and agree to do whatever we tell you HAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Well at least we know where to find them" said Dale with a shrug

Garrett blinks a couple of times "Come on. We have to go and save Dawn"

"You go and work on that I'll go and let Ash and Brock no what's going on"

"Great idea" Garrett said running out of the room

"Not only that but I don't want to blamed for all this property damage" Dale said to nobody

Meanwhile at the old abandoned ware house

"Wow (pant) I've (pant) never (pant) ran (pant) that fast before in my life"

Garrett looks up at the building

_Alright Dawn I'm coming for ya_

Garrett runs inside the building

Alright folks back with Dale

"Ash Brock open up the door NOW!" screamed Dale knocking on the door

Brock opens up the door and Dale falls on his face Ash laughs at him

"Nice of you to drop in Dale" Ash snickered

"Now's not the time for jokes Ash" Dale replied

"Why what happened" asked Brock

"You didn't destroy our room did you" asked Ash

"No it was the pokestorm marauders" said Dale

"The who" said Ash

"This seems bad" said Brock in thought

"Yeah they kidnaped Dawn!" exclaimed Dale

"WHAT!" shouted Ash

"Should we go and help her" asked Brock

"Garrett's already taking care of that" said Brock

"Then what can we do to help" asked Ash

"Just get Officer Jenny on the phone and send her to this address" Dale said handing Brock the note they found earlier

"Ok can do" replied Brock

"What are you gonna do?" said Ash

"Help out Garrett obviously" said Dale running out of the room at incredible speeds

Back with Garrett he released 2 of his pokemon and walked into the ware house well more like ran into the ware house

"Hey isn't that one of the kids we're supposed to catch" asked one of the grunts

"Yeah it is what's he doing here" replied the other grunt

"I'm here on vacation where do I check in" Garrett said with a smirk

"Funny I'll wipe that smirk right off your face" said the first grunt charging at Garrett

"Go ahead and try. Registeel use charge beam"

"Ahh" cries the grunt

The attack hits flawlessly and the grunt is sent crashing into a wall fainting instantly

"Yet I'm still smirking anybody else care to try"

"Yes and I'll win then you can follow your girlfriends fate" said the second grunt

"Try me" Garrett taunts

"Glameow go and use fury swipes" cried the grunt

Garrett sighs "They never learn Swampert use hydro pump"

The attack hits

"Ahh Glameow"

"Now Registeel finish this grunt off metal claw" shouts Garrett angrily

The attack smashes the grunt into a wall and knocks him out

"That was too easy. NEXT!" shouts Garrett

He looks around and sees the room empty

"Huh. I guess they all left. Let's go guys" Garrett calls his pokemon

Garrett runs into the next room and gets surrounded by grunts

"Or just went to get back up" Garrett sighs

Then a man who looks like an order version of Garrett appears on the balcony above the room

"That's quite enough your little charade ends here" said the mysterious man

"Wait a minute you seem familiar have we met before?" questioned Garrett

"That's correct son" he replied

"Dad!" Garrett exclaimed utterly shocked

"That's right my boy but for now you can all me Mr. Smith"

"Great now let me through DAD"

"I said call me Mr. Smith" he fumes

"Whatever now if you'll excuse me I have some important to save" said Garrett

"I don't think so you and your friend will be joining my cause and then you will have the honor of sabotaging the tournament tomorrow"

"So that's your plan" said Garrett

"Yup quite brilliant if I do say so myself"

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to disagree" said Garrett

"And I don't really care. Now normally I would just deal with you myself but unfortunately I have a little brat with blue hair to torture unless of course you wanna rethink your offer" Mr. Smith cackled

"I'll never join you creeps" replied Garrett confidently

Smith smirked "I was hoping you would say that

Garrett growled

"Now I can torture the girl without feeling bad" Smith continued

Garrett scoffed "Oh aren't you polite"

Dawn cried from another room "Help me somebody please help me"

Garrett fumed upon hearing this "If you so much as touch one hair on her head I swear I'll feed you to my Salamence" Garrett released his trusty dragon pokemon and Salamence growled angrily

"Such a shame you don't know your own place now then if you'll please excuse me"

Smith walks out and the grunts start attacking Garrett

"Swampert buy us some time use mud shot on the ground"

All the grunts slip and fall in the mud

"Now quickly Salamence use dragon pulse into the air. Registeel add a charge beam to the mix. Now Swampert use surf to direct the attack into the sea of grunts" shouts Garrett

Even after all of that more grunts fill into the room

"Man they just keep on coming" says Garrett annoyed

"Sceptile bullet seed. Flygon hyper beam. Crobat air cutter" shouts a voice from no where

The attacks hit knocking all of the grunts out Garrett turns around and shouts

"Dale!"

"Mind if I crash this party" asks Dale

"Nope it's just getting started" Garrett smirks

More grunts fly in the room

"I'll handle these losers you go rescue your princess" said Dale

Garrett blushes

"After all you can't keep her waiting" Dale finishes with a smile

"Where have I heard that before" Garrett says before running off

Now for the (Smirks evilly) good part in the room where Dawn has been tied up

"W-what do you want with me" Dawn says scared

"You know it's a shame that your so called boyfriend failed his rescue mission" said Smith

Dawn starts crying "N-N-Noooo! G-Garrett"

"Don't worry you'll see him again at his funeral" Smith cackled

"NOOOOO" screams Dawn through her tears

Then Garrett walks in with his pokemon behind him

"Hey cupcake did ya miss me" says Garrett

Dawn cries harder "G-Garrett your alive"

"Of course I'm alive Dawn. I'm getting you outta here"

Dawn blushes

Smith smirks "Oh how sweet to bad I have to kill you now"

"We'll see Swampert return"

"A double huh fine with me not only will I humiliate you but then I'll kill you afterwards"

Dawn sniffs "Garrett be careful he's really strong"

"Don't worry Dawn when it comes to you nobody is too strong" said Garrett smiling at her

Dawn blushes harder

"We'll see go Golbat and Stuntank" shouts Smith

"What that's it" Garrett laughs

"I have to hand it to ya I didn't expect you to make it this far"

"Let's just say there's two of me here now" Garrett smirks

Dawn's eyes widen "DALE!"

Smith mutters to himself "Curses I should have known he would come to" then he says to Garrett "It doesn't matter this is the end of the line. Stuntank use takedown on Registeel and Golbat use quick attack on Salamence"

"Salamence give Registeel a boost into the air"

Salamence launches Registeel into the air avoiding the first attack

"Grr keep going Golbat"

"Salamence underground quickly"

Salamence goes underground avoiding the second attack

"Wow I should have known that you would be a decent trainer" said Smith irritated

"Decent I'm actually Sinnoh's Savoir thank you very much" Garrett responded

"Clever but now Registeel is defenseless"

"Not quite unleash a charge beam on Golbat"

"Stuntank counter that with poison gas"

The two attacks cancel out

"Use corkscrew iron head on Golbat Registeel"

The attack hits flawlessly

"Urgh Stuntank flamethrower on Registeel" shouts Smith

"You forgot about Salamence use dig before Stuntank can attack" commanded Garrett smugly

Stuntank is sent flying into a wall

"Ahh" yelled Smith

"Now while he's distracted use meteor mash on Golbat Registeel"

"Dodge it" yelled Smith

"Quick charge up a dragon pulse Salamence"

"Stop Salamence with takedown Stuntank"

"Registeel intercept that with meteor mash"

Registeel knocks Stuntank outta the way and into Golbat

"Aright Salamence let's finish this up launch your dragon pulse

"Guys try and dodge"

The effort was futile both pokemon were hit and knocked out

"You lose Mr. Smith return guys you did great" says Garrett while returning his pokemon

"YES! Garrett won he's the best" Dawn chants happily

"You're better than I thought" said Smith returning his pokemon

"I warned you didn't I" said Garrett shrugging

"Yes well you're too little too late" starts Smith

Smith's empty threats were cut short because Officer Jenny and other police officers come in and take Smith away

Garrett sighs for like the 100th time today and runs over to Dawn

"Dawn! Are you ok" asks Garrett

"I am now" she replies happily

Garrett "chuckles good to hear it" then he unties her

Dawn hugs him as tight as she could "Thank you Garrett"

"Anything for you Dawn" he replied

Dawn blushes and then cries into his chest "Whaaa"

Garrett's eyes widen in concern "Are you ok Dawn are you hurt"

Dawn sniffs "No I'm not hurt I'm just glad you came back for me"

Garrett comforts her "It's ok its ok I'm here I'm here"

Dawn let's out another sob "I was just so scared"

"It's ok let's get you back to the pokemon center so you can rest"

"Garrett"

"Yeah"

Dawn looks into his eyes and says "I love you"

Garrett smiles sweetly "I love you too"

Dawn smiles and kisses him

Garrett smiles and then picks her up bridal style "alright let's get you back to the pokemon center

Dawn blushes again "Oh thank you"

"Your welcome"

Dawn snuggles into Garrett's chest and they walk back out to meet up with Dale, Ash and Brock

"Hey Garrett" Dale runs up to him

"Is Dawn ok" Ash asks

Garrett nods "Yeah she's fine I think she's just tired"

Brock nods "That's understandable she's probably been through a lot"

Dale falls down anime style "You think Brock"

"Hey guys if you don't mind can I watch over Dawn tonight"

"Nah we don't mind right Dale" says Ash with a smile

"Yeah ill just switch places with Dawn tonight" says Dale

"Alright well I'm going to bed good night guys" says Brock as he walks away

Dale rubs his hands together "Goood now I can have that rematch with you Ash"

Ash smirks smugly "You'll never eat more than me and you know it"

Garrett sighs again "Oh brother"

Garrett eventually makes it back to his room and sets Dawn on Dale's bed. But when he goes to in his Dawn wakes up

"Huh? Where am I" she asks

"Suu its ok you're in my room" says Garrett

"Garrett I'm scared can you sleep with me tonight" she asks giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Sure I don't mind"

He goes over to her and she snuggles into his chest and sighs contently

"Better" Garrett asks

"Much" Dawn replies

And just like that the two fall asleep in each other's arms

End Story

There my first ever one shot is complete if you guys want me to make a sequel with the actual tournament in it. Then tell me in your reviews this is Brighterstars8 saying good night and thanks for reading


End file.
